Various electromagnetic apparatuses, such as transformers, autotransformers, reactors, may be immersed in a fluid (e.g., liquid and/or gaseous fluid) to ensure appropriate electrical isolation and/or cooling. Accordingly, such electrical apparatuses may utilize a tank structure to contain one or more of their active components immersed in the fluid.
It is known that such tanks may commonly involve the use of reinforcement structures (e.g., girders, etc.) as may be welded to walls of the tank for providing appropriate structural integrity so that the walls of the tank can appropriately withstand vacuum and overpressure conditions which can develop in the tank.
The use of such reinforcement structures, although effective to deal with such vacuum and overpressure conditions, tends to add to manufacturing complexity as well as to the physical weight and the monetary cost of such apparatuses. Moreover, the use of such reinforcement structures may reduce the available volumetric space for containing the active components immersed in the fluid. At least in view of the foregoing considerations, it would be desirable to provide an improved tank, as may reliably and cost-effectively meet applicable requirements without involving such reinforcement structures.